


Punishment

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Belts, John as Corps Leader, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal needs a more hands on reminder to follow orders.





	Punishment

“Hal, I want you in my office right after this,” John had said to him in the middle of a meeting. His voice didn’t leave any room for argument whatsoever.

Guy had caught up to him as they left the room, he immediately broke out into peals of laughter. “You got in trouble with the boss,” he jeered.

Hal decided to flip him off right then, but apparently, he really was in trouble with the boss, because that was the moment where he gripped by the collar and dragged backwards down the hallway towards John’s office, Guy waving at him the entire time.

John rounded in on him practically as soon as the door of the office was shut. “Dammit Hal, you disobeyed a direct order.”

Hal had thought that he had a pretty good reason for doing that, Kilowog had been captured by the Sinestro Corps, they had known where the yellows were keeping him and John had still told him to stay put.

“They could have been torturing him!”

John crowded into his space, gripping Hal’s shoulders hard. “They weren’t! Because it was a trap for you! I knew it was going to be a trap to make you do exactly what you did, which is why I told you to stay here!”

Hal stared at John as if he couldn’t comprehend a word that he was saying. “But we got out of there okay?”

“That isn’t the point!” John ran a tired hand over his scalp. “I’m putting you on desk duty.”

“Desk duty?!”

“Yes Hal,” John was back to the stern voice that he could never argue against, “and then we need to talk about further punishment.”

Hal found himself examining the way John’s eyes glowed at that last word. “Worse than desk duty?” He asked softly.

John pulled away from him with a sharp. “Get on the desk.” It was an order, one that Hal suddenly found himself wanting to follow, and he rushed to obey. There was a sudden flash of green light from behind him, which indicated that John had just changed out of his uniform.

Hal let his own uniform shimmer and disappear, leaving him naked on John’s desk.

“Good boy,” John laughed, it was a strange, husky laugh, barely a breath, and it occurred to Hal that it might have been years since the last time he heard John laugh.

“Seriously though, what are you planning?” Hal asked, spreading his legs in a way that he thought was suitably enticing.

“Not that.” Came the short answer, as John pulled his belt free from his jeans. Then he paused. “How many times do you think I should spank you?”

Hal swallowed. “One Hundred.”

“Okay, well, first of all, I’m not going to ask you that question again.” He stroked a soft hand over one of Hal’s ass cheeks. “I’m going to go with ten at first, then we’ll see how you feel.”

“I feel great!” Hal sounded more excited than he should, but if this was all he could get with John he’d jump on the opportunity. “We should this more often!”

A sudden pain sprung up over Hal’s ass, and he couldn’t stop the tears that welled up in his eyes. Maybe he had provoked John too much.

“You okay?” John asked, his voice suddenly much softer as he rubbed over the sore spot. “Was that too hard?”

Now that the sting was less sharp, it suddenly felt a lot more pleasurable. “Never better,” Hal wiggled his ass, trying to goad John into using that belt some more. “Are you going to continue?”

John rolled his eyes. “I know that you’re being annoying on purpose.”

The belt snapped across Hal’s ass again, without warning, causing him to yelp. This time, John didn’t try to comfort him immediately.

Unfortunately, Hal was now completely hard, he had learned that he got off on pain many years before, but he had hoped that John would never learn about that particular secret of his. He shifted, trying to grind on the desk as John wailed on his ass with the belt.

“You’re hard?” But he was dealing with the man who had the keenest eye in the Corps.

“If that makes this awkward, I can leave,” he said, but John was already running a soothing hand down his back.

“Nothing awkward, I’m just glad I was right about this,” and at that the belt came down on his ass again, three times, four times, it just kept coming down.

“And that’s ten,” John said, pulling away from Hal so that he could loop his belt back around his waist. “You doing okay?”

Hal nodded. “Only… can I have leave so I can go back to Earth? I have ideas for more punishments, and we need supplies.”

He was out of the door before John could stop him.

“He’s not supposed to want more punishments.” The Leader of the Green Lantern Corps said to no one, a note of despair in his voice.


End file.
